


Be My Queen

by Darkrait



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Guns, Prince!Changkyun, Violence, a lot of fluff, also some angst, but i threw in like a side plot?? if you can call it that, i think, idk the major thing is fluff, more tags later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrait/pseuds/Darkrait
Summary: The Kingdom of Alta is not a large country, nor is it small. It is just the right size for regular citizens to live in and for the royal family to lead. The royal family, the Ims, are the most respected among other royalties because of their kindness and loyalty to their own citizens. In the year 2032, King Im Hwan is ready to pronounce his young son, Im Changkyun, as the next king when he retires. However, there is one problem standing in the way: Changkyun does not have someone who he can call his queen.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

  _Tap, tap, tap._ He bounces his fingers one by one on the side of his chair. He’s got a neutral expression on his face, but his boredom is reflected in his dark, brown eyes. He messes with his light brown hair, not paying attention to the other voices in the room. The voices that belonged to his father, the king, and a long, black haired woman who sat across from him. What was her name again? Sheila? Elise? Whatever, he can’t really remember. All he knows is that she is the same as the previous girls of royalty that he’s met so far who gave off fake auras of sweetness. He would have told her off if he hadn’t had such great respect for his dad who wanted to find the one who would be his queen.

            Ah, yes. Being the only son to the King of Alta had its moments. Just like his father, and the previous rulers, Im Changkyun loved their kingdom. The Im family always tried their best to secure the safety and wellbeing of all the citizens. They did not live such a lavish lifestyle like the other royal families in the world, but were incredibly intelligent and respected. Im Changkyun was no exception, but he also had his own quirks.

            Certainly, all women were beautiful. But Changkyun was not looking for that. He wanted a spark, some sort of connection that would make him love. He thought that his father could help, since his father wants him to find someone special anyway, but the sparks have not appeared. Especially since most of the girls have been fake and only wanted the power that the Im family could provide. But the Im family has pride in its principles, and will never let malicious ideas corrupt them if they can help it.

            Finally, it is time to say goodbye to the lady in the room. With a small smile, Changkyun stands up with his father to bid her farewell. They all do their respective bows, and Changkyun walks her to the door where a guard will escort her out. Thanking her for stopping by, he closes the door and leans against it, exasperated.

            “Not this one, huh, kid?” His father chuckles. Although, the glint in his eyes already say it all. He would not have accepted this girl, either, as he saw right through her intentions. Knowing how to read others was a skill each Im family member had, as it was an important ability to have in keeping the kingdom at peace.

Giving a knowing sigh, Changkyun goes to grab his simple black jacket. He didn’t want to seem like he was moping around here, again, and decided to go out on a walk outside their home. The cool breeze outside and the feeling of nature always helped him calm down and not think about the possibility of finding someone. His father knew that, and without a word to each other, both leave the room with different destinations in mind.


	2. Chapter 1: I Wait (for someone to love me)

The door swings open with a loud chime of the little silver bell attached, signaling that a customer was here. You don’t bother to look up as you know your mother would greet them. You’ve got your headphones in, your music set at a “reasonable” level, your hands tapping away at the computer. Your assignment isn’t going to finish itself, no matter how much you wish it would.

 _Ding_. There’s the chime again. Hopefully your mother would get that person, too. But your hope is short lived, as you hear your mom’s voice through your music, calling for you to take care of the customer. Trying not to be irritated, you put down your headphones and turn around to greet them. However, you cannot stop yourself from putting your hand over your mouth in surprise once you did.

“Hello~ Oh, is something wrong?” The young man, _prince_ , questions. He looks around himself to see if anything was off while tinkering with a little chain in his hand. You still look shocked when he returns his gaze to you. He proceeds to chuckle, asking you if you’re all right.

“O-oh. No, I’m just… Surprised that you are here, sir.” You almost don’t register his words, but you manage to respond with that short sentence. It’s your first time seeing _the_ Prince Im Changkyun up close like this. What was he doing here? What if your mom’s music store was in some sort of trouble? Of course, if it was, he himself wouldn’t be coming here…

Changkyun steps closer to you with an unreadable glint in his eyes. “Can’t I go out and see the people?” He has an amused grin on his face as he asks, and you shift uncomfortably as you start to apologize in embarrassment. He cuts you off with another chuckle and ruffles your hair as you are looking down. You look up again with your previous shocked expression, wondering what in the world is going on. He turns around, still chuckling, and scans the store.

“I know it’s a bit strange, but I’ve wanted to see this store for a long time. Being part of the royal family, though, means I have limited time to go out.” He explains as he approaches a shelf of CD’s. He picks one up, turning it over as if fascinated by the simple little plastic box containing a round disc of music. You slowly start walking over to him and timidly ask him if he likes music. Stupid. Of course he does, he’s at your _music store_.

He chuckles again and even tells you that. However, his tone is light-hearted, and you can’t help but laugh at your own silly question.  You proceed to question him more, as you start to feel more comfortable around him. Not to mention the love for music that you both share. His favorite kind of music, favorite music artists, when he started listening to music, etc. You share with him your love of singing, and that you like some of the same artists and music as him. It’s like he’s just a normal boy, and you almost forget that he’s the prince.

After a little while, your mom steps out and wishes her customer a good evening. She then looks over at you and Changkyun, and suddenly gasps. Grabbing your shoulder, she starts to scold you while formally greeting him.

“Hello there, Prince Changkyun! My daughter isn’t disturbing you, is she? Y/N, you should be more respectful of him, he-“ She starts as you squirm and attempt to apologize.

However, Changkyun chuckles and interrupts your mother. “Ma’am, it’s quite all right. I may be a prince, but I like to think of everyone as my friend. There’s no need for such formalities here.” You look over at him, and you see a momentary glint of sadness in his eyes, but it disappears as you mother laughs and apologizes. Did you just imagine that? Or was there something you don’t know?

The two of them carry on some light conversation while you move to organize some CD’s on the shelf. You were starting to miss him talking to you, as you were feeling a bond starting to form. But that was silly. He is the prince, and a very kind one of that. It was in his nature to be this kind and attentive to everyone he met. Even though he treated his citizens with respect and friendship, there is still that divide between each other. This might be the only time you ever get to converse with him, too.

Busy with your thoughts, you don’t notice him walking towards the door after saying goodbye to your mother. Just before he pushes the door, Changkyun turns his head around and calls out to you.

“Y/N, was it? I think I’ll come back sometime. I don’t know when, but don’t be so surprised next time.” He winks as you stare at him. You slowly nod your head as the bell chimes once more, and he is gone. You can’t help but feel some butterflies in your stomach. He winked at you, and he probably did that with everyone, but something just felt… different.

Your mother’s voice snaps you out of your trance, and asks you to close up the store. Looking outside, you suddenly realize that the sun is setting. You didn’t even get to work much on your assignment. Strangely, you’re a little giddy though, and happily close up while your mother is organizing things in the back. The Prince Changkyun said that he might come back, and you are hoping that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are not the same length... Some are just short and some are like three pages?  
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Also, does anyone know how to indent the paragraphs? I really don't know how, and it's... bothering me. Thanks~


	3. Chapter 2: A Prince and His Ramen

The sunlight is blazing hot today. You hate it when the weather is like this. There’s no cool breeze today, and of course it’s the time where the sun is the strongest. If it weren’t for your mother sending you out to get lunch, you could have stayed inside all day where you weren’t melting into a puddle. But oh well, food is needed after all. Despite the heat, you didn’t want to starve.

Walking into the store, your first instinct is to grab a cold drink to quench your thirst and cool down. As you do, you walk around the aisles in search of some good food for lunch. Ramen would be nice, but that might just make the heat worse. You ponder your options when a familiar boy in front of you turns around. You’re in the middle of chugging your drink, and you both look at each other in surprise.

“Y/N? What a surprise~ Are you getting food as well?” Changkyun grins at you while holding a bag of chips. Swallowing your drink down, you nod your head and don’t utter a word. You feel embarrassed, as you are a sweaty mess from the walk to the store. He doesn’t really seem to mind though, and he approaches you without mentioning it.

“Hm~ Cat got your tongue? Or maybe the heat’s so bad that you can’t talk…” He jokes with a teasing smile. Realizing what he just said, he then asks if he can buy you food then, so that you could get some rest. You start to refuse, but he ruffles your hair and tells you to sit down. Blushing, you realize that refusing the prince is a bad idea, so you go sit down with your drink to continue cooling off.

Changkyun returns moments later, with a few packets of ramen in a bag and surprisingly, some popsicles. One is already sticking out of his mouth, and he offers you the other. Not wanting to displease him, you take the popsicle but don’t start eating it. You tell him your thanks, but you have to get going back to the store where your mother is waiting. He nods his head in understanding, and says that he will join you.

“Prince Changkyun… I’m sorry to ask, but do you not need to be somewhere?” You question on the walk back. He chuckles, and looks at you from the side with an amused smile again.

“I thought I said to drop the formalities. But to answer your question, I may have skipped a little meeting.”

You stop in the middle of your tracks. What was he thinking? A prince skipping a meeting? Wasn’t that… super important?!

You grab his light blue shirt and this causes him to turn around. He gives you a questioning look, and before you can open your mouth, he touches your head. Surprised at his action, you give him the shocked expression that he is now familiar with.

“Don’t worry so much~ I was hungry and it was boring anyway. One little meeting won’t hurt me.” He then pushes your forehead back teasingly, seemingly amused with your worry, and begins walking again. You stand there stunned, but he calls for you to continue walking or your mother would get impatient. Not wanting to keep your mother waiting any longer, you rush up to him and continue eating your popsicle.

Opening the door, the little bell chimes signals your return home. Calling out to your mother that you’ve got lunch, she pokes her head out of the back room and gasps just like before. She rushes up and greets Changkyun like the previous time, although he once again says that things are all right. She asks him what brings him here, and he retells his encounter with you at the store. He doesn’t mention skipping his little meeting, and instead makes up the excuse of wanting to come here again. It had been a few weeks since he first visited, after all.

“Oh, I wish we could give you some better food… Surely, plain old ramen isn’t fit for a prince like you.” Your mother worries, as she wanted to impress the prince. Although you didn’t really want to argue against your mother, you almost remind her that he bought the food. You also knew that Changkyun would most likely insist that the ramen was fine.

“I love ramen, ma’am. I haven’t been able to eat much of it at home… Do you mind if I share your meal?” Changkyun tilts his head and bats his eyes at your mother. You think that he’s a little cute doing that, and your mom must think so too because she readily agrees. The three of you go into the back room where the microwave is and proceed to prepare your individual ramen. You pour your favorite flavoring into your cup, and secretly glance at Changkyun.

He's humming a tune while waiting on his ramen in the microwave. It’s soft and low, and you feel mesmerized by it. It’s as if you’re in another trance, and you can’t help but study his features again. His messy light brown hair that complimented his dark brown eyes. Those eyes that constantly had an amused glint in them whenever you saw them. The lips that always formed a smile around you with the same teasing attitude.

_Ding_. His ramen is done now. He takes his cup and some chopsticks, then looks over at you. Blushing, you look away fast and move to put your own ramen in the microwave. Without looking, you knew he might have known that you were staring… again. You hear a low chuckle, shuffling of feet, and the chair sliding as Changkyun sits down to eat. You and your mother join him with your respective cups of ramen and proceed to dig in.

Like usual, the ramen is pretty good. The taste is just how you like it, and it’s not so hot that you’ll burn your tongue. You are glad that Changkyun decided to buy some ramen. He must like it too, as there are no other noises than slurping and the store fans cooling you all down in the heat. You choose to glance up at him, and you know you’re right because he’s got that smile on his face. He looks incredibly beautiful, even when chowing down on some ramen like another normal person.

At that moment, he also chooses to look up at you. His beautiful smile grows just a bit bigger, and he asks you if you’re liking your lunch. Blushing, you nod and ask him the same while continuing to finish your ramen. He makes an exaggerated gesture, placing his hand over his heart followed with a serious expression.

“Y/N, this is the best ramen I’ve _ever_ had. Nothing compares to it! I wish I could have this every day! On second thought, maybe I will.” He’s leaning forward, towards you, his hand pointing at his finished cup of ramen. Then, he returns to that smile of his, and you and your mother can’t help but laugh at his sudden outburst. He joins in on the laughter, and you feel such happiness radiating from him that it could melt any cold heart.

“I am serious, though. We don’t get to eat ramen at my place. We only get to eat ‘quality stuff’, and I suffer from it. Not that the food isn’t good, but ramen is always better.” He says as your mom cleans up the table. He had offered to help but mother was incredibly stubborn about it, so he just let her be and continued talking to you. You smile back at him, and giggle.

“Well, I wouldn’t know anything about ‘quality food’. I’m sure it’s a lot better than what we eat.” You respond with a light tone. He gives you a “hmm” sound, and seems to be thinking. His eyes seem to be piercing into your skull with their gaze, and you barely manage to ask him what’s up while in another trance.

“Then I’ll just have to invite you over. Then you’ll know for sure.” Your eyes grow in shock. What did he just say? Invite? _You?!_

You’re stuttering now. How do you respond to this? It’s not every day that a _prince_ invites you over to his _fancy house_ and you don’t _belong there_ and what if _he_ gets in trouble for doing it and-

Changkyun chuckles at you while your mind is a mess, just a bit amused by your reaction. He can’t help but think that you look so cute while this flustered. However, he also knew that he was being serious in his invitation, and hoped that you would accept.

“Well, Y/N? What do you say?”


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise For You… And Me?

            Changkyun’s gaze hasn’t left your flustered one. Your mind can’t seem to form coherent thoughts now, and your heart is beating so hard in your chest. What do you do? You shouldn’t refuse his invitation but you didn’t feel like it was your place to even accept it…

            That’s when your mother steps in. She had heard his question, since the back room isn’t all that large. Without missing a beat, she nudges you with a knowing smile. When you still don’t respond, she turns her head back to the prince.

            “Y/N would love to. She hasn’t hung out with anyone in ages. And besides, an invite from the prince should never be passed up.” She winks at you as you slowly turn your head to face hers. You are slowly processing your mind again, trying to accept the fact that you’re actually going to _Prince Changkyun’s home._ Which is where the _king_ and many other _important people live_. You look down in worry and your worries softly slip out of your lips.

            Changkyun reaches over and lifts your chin up while smiling. “Don’t worry so much. You’ll be my guest, and I’ll make sure no one bothers us if you’d like.” He says with a serious but light tone. You can’t help but blush and nod in shyness as he lets his hand drop back. He tilts his head to the side and asks if some time this weekend would be an all right time to come. You nod again and his smile never leaves his face. Then, he starts to get up as if he is going to leave.

            “Oh- Are you leaving so soon, prince?” You ask, almost pleading him to stay. Dammit. Don’t do that, you shouldn’t be keeping the prince from important duties…

            “I shouldn’t be out too long~ They’ll worry. But, we’re going to spend time together this weekend, yes? I hope you’ll be all right without me until then.” He teasingly answers as he walks out the door, the bell chiming that once again, he is gone.

            You can’t help it but once again, the butterflies are in your stomach. Was this weekend going to be… a date? You know he didn’t call it that, but… You can’t stop the happy thoughts in your head. He wanted to hang out with you, at least. It was only the second time you met each other, and he had invited you over. Even though you were just some normal citizen, you were at least going to be friends with the prince. That much made you feel giddy inside.

            Ruffling your hair, your mother talks animatedly about how great this is. You catch a word here and there, about how you should be on your best behavior and to have fun. You’re only half listening, of course, as you’re still pretty giddy about all of this.

            Saturday rolls around. Today, there’s a sale at the store so you’re a little busy helping customers for several hours. Since it’s only your mother and yourself, having more than five customers at a time was a bit difficult. But being the diligent and flexible worker that you are, the day goes pretty smoothly and you’ve racked up some pretty good sales. It was tiring though, so your mind is full of thoughts of relaxation while you’re closing the store. Before you can lock the door though, a familiar face waves at you from the outside.

            It’s Prince Changkyun again. He’s donning a fancy black shirt with long black pants. Like always, he is stunningly beautiful, while you’re just wearing your normal clothes of a lame t-shirt and short jeans. You step outside and greet him, and he responds with that lovely low chuckle of his.

            “Y/N~ I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier. Are you ready to go?”

            Oh. You had completely forgotten that you were going to his place this weekend. You fidget in embarrassment and mumble about how busy your day was, trying to apologize. Dammit. How could you forget something so important? You weren’t even dressed decently.

            Just then, your mother comes out as Changkyun walks over to you. She just smacks your head, telling you to just go already. You rub your head as Changkyun chuckles and pulls your arm to start heading out, clearly not caring about how you look or anything.

            “Don’t be out too late, Y/N! Take care of my daughter, prince!”

            “I can’t promise I’ll bring her home early, miss! But I will make sure she’s safe.” He calls back and throws a teasing smile towards you. Oh, boy. You wonder what is in store for you, and if Changkyun was up to something. He might be a prince, but you knew he had some quirks. Not that you didn’t like him…

            He pulls you up to a parked car nearby. It’s a nice, medium sized white car, and the driver is proceeding to open the doors for you two. Changkyun helps you into the back, then slides into the seat next to you. He signals the driver to head to his home, and you’re off.

            Looking inside the car, it just really seems normal. It’s not decked out and not falling apart. A perfect medium. Since Changkyun was a prince, you’d think he had a limo or something fancy. Well, he does have a personal driver, so you guess that’s something.

            Chuckling at your silent curiosity, Changkyun motions for you to look outside. The view outside is incredibly beautiful. The Kingdom of Alta has many forests, and your town was right by one. A little river also flowed through, and the main royal family of the king lived over the bridge. As you’re passing over, you see the moonlight reflect over the water, and the scene is a bit breath taking. You’ve never traveled that far outside your own neighborhood, and nature has never looked so pretty to you.

            Moments later, the car drives through a silver gate, and stops in front of a huge mansion. You step out, and can’t help but be awed by the beauty of the architecture. The design was simple, yet very elegant. There are gold linings running all through the mansion, and it seems like it could be its own world. You knew that the royal family had many beautiful possessions, but seeing this up close was just incredible.

            Tugging your arm, Changkyun motions you to walk inside with him. He knows you’re too awed for words, so he silently talks with his eyes. You follow him inside, trying to prepare for more surprises. Of course, you are once again awed by the designs inside. You are beyond words, and walk around with your mouth hanging open, taking everything in.

            Changkyun lets you look around for quite some time. He doesn’t want to interrupt your little journey of exploring his home, and how cute you look when you’re excited. You’re looking at a magnificent and large painting of King Im Hawn when he approaches your side again, and you turn around to apologize for rudely just wandering around. He ruffles your hair before you can get a word out though, and has a knowing smile on his face.

            “You’re cute when you’re excited like this. It’s fine for you to look around, but don’t forget you’re here to enjoy some ‘quality’ food with me.” He teases. You blush at his words and look down at your feet. Right. You shouldn’t have taken so much time being in awe of his house when the real reason that you were here was for him. You’re continuing to look down at your feet when you feel him pull you away again.

            “I’m kidding, Y/N~ But I bet you’re hungry, too. Let’s go get some food.” He chuckles, as he gently pulls you with him to another room where you will be having dinner. The table is already set, and there are fancy meals lined up, just waiting for you to dig in. Grilled chicken, fancy tuna, filet mignon, caviar, you name it. You especially eye the sushi as Changkyun gets your seat for you. He notices and chuckles as he takes his seat at the head of the table.

            “Like sushi, huh? You can have all of them, if you’d like.” He winks, and proceeds to pour some wine into the glasses to drink.

            “O-oh, um, Prince Changkyun… Would it be all right if I just drank some water instead?” You question. You are an incredible light weight, and you know that wine was probably what they usually drank around here, but you didn’t want to do anything you’d regret if you did drink. For the first time, Changkyun has a surprised expression, but he puts down the wine and asks for a server for water. You look down at your plate in embarrassment, and feeling so out of place.

            Changkyun is throwing you a concerned look while you’re not paying attention. He notices the blush in your cheeks, and he gets up from his chair to comfort you. Just then, the door opens with a loud, high pitched voice.

            “Changkyunnie~ Surprise! I’ve come to visit~ Oh, who’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be ??? I'm not telling you, haha. Thank you for reading so far <3


	5. Chapter 4: Connection with a Puppy

Changkyun and you are startled. You both whip your heads to see another young boy who has entered the room. He’s got an intense shade of black hair, and similar dark eyes to Changkyun’s. He is also surprised, but his expression changes to one of incredible joy as Changkyun walks up to him and they share a big hug.

            “Minhyuk. It’s great to see you. Although, you could have let me know.” Changkyun chuckles. He’s putting his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder as you get up and greet the other man. Smiling, Minhyuk walks up to you and seems to study you. You take a step back, blushing.

            “Changkyunnie... Am I interrupting… a _date?_ ” He questions without looking over. Before Changkyun can answer, Minhyuk introduces himself as a long time friend of his, and gushes over how cute you are. You are stunned into silence over his actions and compliments, and Changkyun manages to pull him away from you, trying to get a word in.

            “Aw~ What’d you do that for? I just wanted to get to know her!” Minhyuk whines.

            “Minhyuk… You’re scaring Y/N. You just suddenly burst in here and start rapidly talking to her. She’s too stunned to speak.” Changkyun replies with a huff, but he has a teasing smile. Minhyuk laughs in return, then proceeds to give you some apologies.

            “I’m sorry~ Can you ever forgive me, Y/N? I’m not sure _your prince_ will never let me leave my home again if you don’t~” He pleads while giving you puppy eyes. You giggle and quickly accept his apology as Changkyun hits him lightly on the head. He teases the young man, saying that he was exaggerating. Just looking at them, it was obvious they were incredibly close and good friends who teased each other.

            “So~ You finally found someone you’ll take as your queen, hm?” Minhyuk asks Changkyun. Your eyes open wide, shocked to hear this. Changkyun had never mentioned anything like this, and wondered if this was the reason he invited you over. You glance at the prince, and he looks shocked as well.

            “U-um.”

            Minhyuk turns back to you, in exasperation. “Y/N… He hasn’t asked you? Changkyunnie has been looking for that special someone for a long time and if a cutie like you is here then-“ He is interrupted with Changkyun putting his hand over Minhyuk’s mouth and then pushing him outside of the room and closing the door. He puts his hand to his forehead as if he was exhausted, leaning against the door. You can hear Minhyuk calling from outside, saying that he’ll leave you two alone, with a teasing tone.

            Changkyun glances at you again, as if just remembering that you were in fact still here. You haven’t moved, still in shock from Minhyuk’s remarks. Mumbling about how you should eat dinner first, you and Changkyun move to sit back down and eat.

            There are no sounds except clinks from the silverware as they are being used to eat. The awkwardness hangs in the air with no words to come out of either of your mouths. However, the food impresses you. The taste is incredible, flavors filling your mouth with joy and your stomach feels like it’s in heaven. You wonder what it would be like to get this every day, which drags you back to what that Minhyuk said…

            As if Changkyun knew what you were thinking, he clears his throat and starts to talk again. “Y/N… I’m sorry about Minhyuk. He’s very energetic and just cares about me very much. Sometimes, though, he can be a bit… rambly.” He’s looking at you now, wondering how he was going to explain all of this to you. You simply nod your head in response, and he continues.

            “About… what he said. It’s true, I’ve been looking around for someone to one day be my queen. But it’s been hard, to say the least, as I haven’t found someone yet. I just… wanted someone I knew I could have a connection with.”

            He’s looking down at this plate now, and looking just a tad vulnerable. You feel a bit of pity, as you understood that finding someone to love was indeed hard, even in this world. However, you feel a question tugging at you, and your curiosity was coming out again.

            “Prince Changkyun… Am I right in assuming that you feel a connection between us?” You softly ask him. He looks at you again, and nods in response. There’s a serious glint in his eyes now, and you realize this is the first time you’ve seen him like this. He wasn’t teasing you and seemed genuinely interested.

            “Yes… Y/N. And I had considered to ask you to be with me.”

            He doesn’t let his gaze falter from yours, and you can’t seem to break your gaze from his. The sudden silence in the room is deafening, you could hear a pin drop. You’re not sure how to react at this sudden confession. Although you are aware of your feelings for him, you had assumed this whole time that you were friends. You still barely knew each other, and this was the first time anyone had ever been interested in you.

            “But, I understand that this can be very uncomfortable. I hadn’t wanted to ask you until I felt it was the right time to do it. Of course, Minhyuk, being the bundle of surprises that he is, spilled the beans.” He chuckles and rubs his neck. You think back to Minhyuk’s playful nature in the short time you saw him, and start to giggle about it. Seeing that you’re not upset, Changkyun seems to relax.

            “Y/N.”

            You’re still giggling but you give him a questioning look as you calm back down again.

            “I know this is sudden news. I do like you. But I don’t want to force you or anything. I’ll wait for your answer, no matter how long it takes. Even if you shoot me down, I’ll understand.” He shyly confesses. There’s a bit of sadness in his eyes, but he looks so thoughtful. You knew he was a kind prince, but you never expected that it was to this extent. Smiling back at him, you tell him that you will think about it carefully, and thank him for taking your feelings into consideration.

            “Well. Why don’t we finish dinner? I’ll have to take you home soon before your mother kills me.” The rest of the dinner goes well. Changkyun tells you more about Minhyuk, making jokes about his incredibly energetic nature. You listen and laugh more than do any talking, but Changkyun doesn’t seem to mind. You learn that he met Minhyuk and some other friends at an elite school when they were much younger. He and his friends all teased each other, but were the closest of friends. The night is ending well, but you’re pushing your nervous thoughts back for now. What kind of answer will you end up giving?


	6. Chapter 5: Silver Smiles

The next few days are a bit normal again after that night. You try not to think about it too much, but your mother has now begun teasing you over what the prince said. It wasn’t outright teasing or bragging about you, but sometimes she would look over at the door and back at you with a wink. She just _knew_ that you wanted to see the prince again, and that you were a bit infatuated by him. However, your mother also knew that she shouldn’t push it, as you had to think things through by yourself.

            The bell chimes, making you lift your head to greet a customer. The summer seemed to always be much busier, since many students had the season off and spent their days as they please. However, you weren’t expecting quite the stranger who appeared before you.

            His hair is silver with blue tips, his dark eyes with a piercing gaze that you couldn’t escape, and his smile had an air of arrogance to it. You can’t seem to look away, and it seems that he had no intention of doing so either.

            “I think I’m lost, miss. Do you think you can help me?” He slyly asks and looks at you expectantly. You sputter out that sure, you could, but before you can ask him where he’s going, he says something unexpected.

            “Because I think I’m lost in you.”

            You are extremely flustered now. Blushing hard, you don’t know what to say back. Before meeting Prince Changkyun, no one had _ever_ flirted with you. But then, he confessed to you, you met Minhyuk and he kept calling you cute, and now _another_ attractive man was using a cheesy pick up line on you. You feel overwhelmed, and while he continues smiling at you over the counter, you feel a dizziness take over. The next thing you know, all you see is black.

            “She’ll be all right. I’m just sorry that I caused this…”

            That voice again. It belonged to that new customer, right? You hear your mother’s chuckle in the darkness.

            “She’s never fainted before, but this must be quite a shock to her system. Handsome men don’t normally talk to her.”

            Oh. Did you black out? That’s quite an embarrassment. Not wanting to keep your mother waiting any longer, you slowly opened your eyes. You’re in the back room, on a blanket while your head is in your mother’s lap. The stranger is sitting next to you on your right, and he smiles as you wake up.

            “Y/N! You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Your mom inquires as you move to sit up and look at them both. The man doesn’t say anything, but you can tell there’s a little glint of worry in his eyes.

            “I-I’m okay. I’m sorry I worried you…” You timidly reply as you stare at the man again. His gaze is just as piercing as before, but you don’t feel as overwhelmed. He hands you a glass of water for you to drink, and you quietly thank him. The water feels refreshing, and quenches your thirst that you didn’t know that you had. How long were you out?

            “Y/N, is it? I’m sorry about before. I really, really didn’t mean to cause this.” He says as he looks down and scratches his head. His words are incredibly sincere, and his confidence from before has seemed to drop a bit. You shake your head and tell him that it’s quite all right, and that this isn’t his fault. How could either of you have known that this would happen?

            “This is Dr. Wonho, Y/N. After you fainted, he helped move you back here to rest. It’s been 30 minutes and he’s stayed to make sure that you’re all right.” Your mother mentions. Wait. A doctor? This guy’s a _doctor_?! You look at him in surprise, and he laughs at your response. He’s got an eye smile on while he’s at it, and it’s incredibly different to how you first saw him.

            “Don’t worry. I get this response all the time. It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.” He winks. It’s also then that you notice how well-toned his body is, and that his muscles are definitely what threw you off. You’ve been meeting interesting people lately…

            You thank him once again, and he waves it off as it was no problem. He’s a doctor after all, and perhaps a deadly one, he jokes. You all laugh at his humor, when you suddenly wonder why a doctor was here of all places, especially one who is a stranger.

            “Ah. Actually... I came here looking for a certain girl who has seemed to capture Prince Changkyun’s heart. And now, I can see why he’s fallen for you.” Dr. Wonho explained. Suddenly, it all clicked now. This handsome man, coming into your store, and flirting with you. The oddity of it all makes sense. He’s another of Changkyun’s close friends.

            “You’re incredibly cute. I don’t how he hadn’t found you sooner~” He continues to compliment. You blush and start shaking your head while he chuckles at your response. Your mother joins in the laughter, as she is amused by the scene in front of her. Then, your mother gets up as you hear the bell chime again, so that she can help a customer. She tells you to rest and thanks Dr. Wonho again.

            “You know, you can call me by my real name. You’ve already met Minhyuk and stolen Changkyun’s heart, so it’s only fair. Shin Hoseok, at your service.” He says while tilting his head. You nod your head back while he gives you his eye smile again, and you two start to have a conversation. You learn that Minhyuk has told Changkyun’s friends about you, and that has made them curious. Hoseok says that you’ll eventually meet them all anyway, because they all visit from time to time. Then, he tells you a little bit about himself, like how he met Changkyun because of a little fight back in their school days and that they friendly bickered all the time. You can’t help but laugh at his little stories that showed a different side to Changkyun.

            However, the ringing of a cell phone interrupts the lovely atmosphere. It seems to be Hoseok’s, as he looks at you in apology and answers it. As he listens to the other line and mumbles that he’ll be there right away, you look at him with worry. You know it’s probably because he’s a doctor, so it must be important. He hangs up the call, and stands up.

            “I’m sorry, I have to go. Duty calls.” He reaches for your hand as well and helps you stand up with a firm grip. You’re feeling much better now, but a bit sad that he’s going. You say your goodbyes to him and thank him once more as you walk out of the back room. He is exiting the door while responding, but turns back to say one last thing.

            “Take care of little Changkyun, Y/N. Or I might just steal you for myself.” He winks as he leaves you blushing once more and scratching your head in embarrassment. There had seemed to be a feral glint in his eyes while he had said that, but you can’t tell if it was serious. You don’t dwell on it long though, as another customer walks in and you have to get back to work. The rest of the day was returning to normal, but you figure that your life might not ever be normal again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading this, I wasn't sure if it was okay. :( But to be honest, I didn't really want to rewrite it either. Hope you're okay with it <3


	7. Chapter 6: Just Do It

      It’s the middle of summer now. It’s been a few weeks since Changkyun has last seen you. Right now, he’s in the middle of traveling around the kingdom at his father’s request. Minhyuk has joined him on this trip, but he can’t help but want you there with him to see everything. He’s done this every year, to make sure that all the people were well. Always greeted with kindness, and told of any new problems that have arisen. Being a prince was quite the job, after all.

            Thankfully, the trip is almost over. There was one more city in the west to visit before returning home. The city of Arkan, which is one of the main ports of the country. Lots of seafarers live there, and the best seafood cuisine had originated there. Changkyun wonders if he should bring back some more sushi for you as a souvenir.

            He sighs, thinking about you. If he thought he was smitten before, it was even more now. He curses himself for not even asking for your number so that he could continue to talk to you. Although it wasn’t a good idea for him to lend his number out, he can’t help but want it anyway. At least, he thinks, it won’t be too long before he can return to the capitol and see you again. Hopefully, you wanted to see him too…

            “Changkyunnie~ I bet you’re missing Y/N, huh?” Minhyuk has piped up from the opposite seat in the car. Changkyun turns his head over to him and huffs. Minhyuk had been teasing him ever since meeting you, and even told the others. He had no doubt that the other guys were curious and would bother you in some way, but that’s just how it was.

            “You know… It’s almost time for the Summer Ball, isn’t it?” Minhyuk questions with a knowing face and grins while looking out the window. He’s right, Changkyun thinks. The Summer Ball was about a week away. As with tradition, every single citizen of the kingdom was invited. The capitol would be filled with people, and many chose to partake in the festival that was hosted if they could not attend the ball. But if Minhyuk was bringing this up now…

            Changkyun clears his throat before answering him. “Let me guess. You think I should invite Y/N?”

            “Of course! Why wouldn’t you? She’s your future queen, after all.” Minhyuk chuckles at him. After all, Changkyun was going to need a little push here and there for this to work. Minhyuk and the others were absolutely certain that you were the one for him, but the both of you were incredibly shy about sharing your feelings towards one another.

            “She hasn’t agreed to that yet… I don’t want to pressure her.” Changkyun replies. Like always, he was trying to consider your feelings. In all the balls he’s attended, he’s never actually brought a date. Bringing you would put you in the spotlight, and he realized that people would assume that you were to be his other half when you haven’t agreed to it yourself. All that pressure would scare you away, and he had no desire to do that to you.

            Minhyuk sighs back at Changkyun, and reaches over to pat his knee. He understands what Changkyun means, but he also knows that Changkyun needs to make a move. Not inviting you would seem more like he’s no longer interested, and that was definitely not the case.

            “At least ask her first. What if she wants to go?”

            Changkyun nods in response. It’s true that he doesn’t know if you wanted to or not. It would be nice to go with you to the Summer Ball. He had no doubt that you would look incredibly beautiful if you did, because he loved your natural beauty. He smiles as he gets lost in his thoughts of you again.

            “Maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter ;w; I'll probably post the next one real soon, though~ Enjoy~


	8. Chapter 7: A Little Misunderstanding

You were excited. The Summer Ball was almost here, which means the festival was going to start. It also means that your cousins from the city of Annapolis would be visiting. They would probably bring you lots of clothes again, since Annapolis was basically a major shopping center. Not that you minded though, you loved your cousins. They are the closest things to friends that you have, and being an only child certainly didn’t help.

            You also wondered what Prince Changkyun would be doing. No doubt, he would be attending the ball. Maybe like in the past, he would not bring someone and just hang out with his friends. Even though he had confessed to you, you’re not sure he would ask. But after meeting Hoseok, you’re sure that his friends will be coming anyway, and decide that they should have their time together, too. You weren’t really worth all that.

            Thinking back to your cousins, you wonder what you were going to do at the festival this year. Your cousins understood that the ball wasn’t the best place to be, since it’s so crowded and overwhelming for you. There were sure to be new events this year, and perhaps you would go to check them out.

            Your phone dings, a signal that announced that your cousins had texted back. You had asked them when they were coming and what you should do.

            _We’ll be there tomorrow afternoon!! We also got a surprise for you ;) – Skyla_

You reply back with two question marks, but don’t expect an answer back. Your cousins must have gotten you something good this year, because this is the first time they were going to surprise you. Not that their previous gifts weren’t surprising, because you preferred a lot of simple things and they bought you a few expensive gifts. Precious gifts, though. You really wish that you could give them gifts in return…

 _Ding_. There’s the bell chime. The first customer of the day is here. However, their presence feels familiar to you, and you look up to see Prince Changkyun standing there. You smile at each other as you say hello, and he leans over the counter, putting his elbows up to support his face.

“Did you miss me, Y/N?~” He asks you with a teasing smile. You blush a bit and give a little nod. He begins to tell you about his trip through the country, and you’re paying attention to every detail. You’ve never really been outside the capitol, and from what he’s saying, you really wish you could.

“Ah. Y/N. You’ve never ventured out, right? I took some pictures… Would it be all right if I got your number to send them to you?”

Without a second thought, you nod and give him your phone number. He sends you a hello text to make sure the number is correct, and your phone dings because of another message from your cousins.

“Hm?~ I thought you didn’t have many friends, Y/N.” He teases.

“O-oh, no, that was from my cousin… They’ll be visiting soon and we’re going to the festival together.” You nervously reply. But looking back at his face, you wonder if you’ve said something wrong. He looks down and scratches his head.

“Is something wrong?” You ask. He keeps his head down while he replies.

“I was… going to invite you to the ball.”

Your mouth goes into an “o” shape. So he really _was_ going to ask you to the ball. You feel really bad now. You fidget as the atmosphere around you both is awkward again. The two of you don’t know what to say and if to move. Your earlier thoughts come rush backing into your head, and realize it too late that you blurt them out loud.

“I-I thought that you were going to go with your friends like the previous years. You’ve never brought a date before and I’m not sure I’m worth asking and-“

Changkyun looks back at you and puts his finger on your lips which effectively shuts you up. He’s got a serious glint in his eye and his expression is disbelief.

“Y/N. Don’t think that. Of course you’re worth it to ask. How could you think otherwise?”

God, now you feel terrible. He sounds a little angry and that was the last thing you would ever want to do to him. You don’t know what overcomes you as tears start falling from your eyes and you try your best to wipe them away. The next thing you know, Changkyun has come behind the counter and wraps his arms around you, petting your head and resting it on his chest.

“Y/N. I’m sorry, did I upset you? Y/N, Y/N…” He softly murmurs to you. You are still overwhelmed though, your tears not stopping. He doesn’t know what to really do, so he leads you both into the back room where your mother is. She looks up with a questioning look, but decides to leave you in Changkyun’s hands and goes out to the counter in case another customer comes. Changkyun sits down with you, and rubs circles on your back as you softly sob for a few more minutes. He doesn’t utter a word, but he’s definitely worried. Were you all right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you a few more chapters because I felt like it ;_; <3


	9. Chapter 8: Sometimes You Need Your Cousins

Sniffling as you finally calm down again, you realize that your head is still on Changkyun’s chest. Blushing, you look up to meet his worried gaze.

“Are you all right, Y/N?”

You nod. You rub your eyes as a little bit as Changkyun ruffles your hair.

“I’m sorry, Prince Changkyun. I didn’t mean to cry like that… I thought you were angry at me and that’s the last thing I wanted to do. I had never really considered that you would ask me and I feel terrible about thinking that way…” You mumble as you’re apologizing to him. He chuckles.

“Y/N. I promise I’m not angry. I’m just a bit sad that you would think that about yourself. It’s just a silly ball. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I told you I would _never_ force you to do something you don’t want to. I mean that, because you’re worth it and more.” He says while continuing to ruffle your hair. You give him a little smile, feeling relieved. His words are so incredibly sincere, and it’s been a long time since someone has been this thoughtful for you.

“Are _you_ going to be all right if I don’t go, though?” You question.

“I can manage _one_ night away from you. I’ve already missed several weeks, in fact. But… you have my number, so you can always text or call. It’ll feel just like you’re there with me.” He softly smiles. Suddenly, a realization of how close you are to him hits you. You get up straight away, and fiddle with your hair as you shyly look away.

“Aw~ I’m not _that_ repulsive, am I?” He teases you while getting up as well. You shake your hands and nod your head sideways to deny that terrible idea, even though you know he’s kidding. Just then, a phone starts to ring, and it’s not the shop’s or yours.

Sighing, Changkyun pulls out his phone, glances at it, then silences it.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I better go as my father needs me.” He says with a sad tone. It seems that he wants to stay here longer with you, but you know you shouldn’t keep him from his duties. You tell him that it’s all right, and that he should hurry. Accompanying him to the store’s exit, he waves goodbye to your mother as well. You sadly smile and wish him a good day. He’s stepping out the door, but like before, he stops and says one last thing.

“I’ll talk to you later, Y/N. Don’t ignore my messages~ And… I meant it when I said that you’re worth it.” With that, the little bell chimes and you watch his back as he is walking away. You don’t feel sad about his departure, but your stomach is full of butterflies again. It really felt like you were falling for him more and more. Your mother is smiling behind you, happy that you’re like this, but teasingly tells you to get out of la-la land and back to work. That was your current life, after all.

The next morning, you’re fast asleep in bed. Since your cousins are coming to visit, your mother has given you the day off and let you sleep in. However, you also stayed up texting Prince Changkyun, and fell asleep at a late hour. You’re still asleep when your two cousins burst into your room and basically shout at you to wake up. You are pulling the blanket above your face when Skyla gasps.

“Y/N~ Why is your phone getting texts from a certain… _Prince Changkyun_?” She questions. Blushing, you swipe your phone from her as she’s smirking. Your other cousin, Jax, is giving you a questioning look as well. You haven’t told them about him at all, but it might be best to…

You breathe as Jax and Skyla sit on the bed next to you. They are patient, and you explain a few things to them. You mention that you had met Prince Changkyun several weeks ago, that you have had one dinner with him, and that he asked you to the ball.

“What?! And you never told us~ In that case, our surprise is just perfect for this!” Skyla excitedly says. You look at her with a confused look, and start to explain that you don’t know if you’ll go.

“But I wanted to go to the festival with you guys…” You object. You are also questioning what their surprise is. Jax just looks at you with a grin on his face, and nudges you.

“Silly. We can tell you _really_ like him. Go with him. It’ll be completely worth it. We’ll be fine, too!” He says. You look down, still not sure if you should. Jax laughs at your indecision, but not in a harsh way. Meanwhile, Skyla has managed to snatch your phone again, and is somehow… calling someone?

Realizing too late who she’s calling, you try to get up and stop her but Jax gently holds you back. You’re starting to panic now but are too shocked to move because _he picks up_.

“Y/N? I didn’t think you were the type to call me-“ Prince Changkyun manages before Skyla interrupts him

“So it’s true, you are Prince Changkyun. Well, lovely prince! I’m Y/N’s cousin, Skyla. I was calling to let you know that she’ll be attending the ball with you. Absolutely.”

There is chuckling on the other end.

“Really? How am I not sure that you’re just playing me, miss Skyla?”

Skyla then puts the phone in front of you, and nods her head. There’s a bit of silence on both ends as you try to gather your thoughts. Gulping, you murmur that yes, you’ll go. As if you could see him, you imagine he’s got a smile on the other side.

“Are you sure, Y/N? Your cousins aren’t pressuring you into this, are they?”

Although, they kind of were. But at the same time, you did want to go… So, with a more confident and slightly louder tone, you tell him yes, that you’ll go. Skyla then puts your phone up back to her ear and continues speaking to him.

“See~ Now, I just wanted to request something. Please try to keep her away from the crowds? She’s a bit nervous around so many people in one place. And if you hurt her in any way… Prince or not, we _will_ make you pay.” Her tone is caring but serious. She’s like an older sister that you never had.

Chuckles are heard on the other end as Changkyun confirms her request and promises not to hurt you. Saying goodbye to each other, Skyla hangs up the phone and returns it to you. You are still a bit stunned, but you thank her for helping you. She laughs and replies that you did need help now and then. Jax then pipes up.

“Why don’t we give Y/N the surprise now? I bet she’s curious.”

Oh, right. They had mentioned that, and that it was something perfect for the ball? Before you can say a word, they hold up a brown plastic bag and hand it to you. You reach inside, and you cannot believe your eyes at what you see.


	10. Chapter 9: The Surprise, The Boys

You knew your cousins liked to shop and buy you some good quality clothes, but this was a different level. _This_ was certainly not cheap, not in this kingdom. You are once again stunned, which seemed more like a habit at this point, and you take the clothing out of the bag.

It’s a kimono. A lovely green and silk one at that. The upper half is white outlined with a flowery design and light aqua color. The bottom half is a plain but lovely light green, and the bow is the same color. It’s so beautiful that it almost brings you to tears.

“We knew you love kimonos. A new shop just opened up back home, and sells them for quite the price. But we figured it would be the best gift to you yet, Y/N.” Jax says. You grab Jax and Skyla and hug them both. Whispering countless thank you’s to them as they hug you back, you feel so happy and lucky that you have your cousins.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on!” Skyla says as she urges you to go and change into the kimono. You leave the room to go to the bathroom and change, and silently hope that Changkyun likes it as well.

Before you know it, the next couple of days pass by as you spend some time with your cousins when you’re free. It’s the night of the ball and the last day of the festival. Your cousins have their t-shirts and shorts on, ready to head out to the festival. You’re looking at yourself in the mirror, adjusting your lovely kimono and fiddling with your hair. You don’t have any makeup on, as you don’t own any and prefer not to, but can’t help but wonder if you should.

Skyla and Jax are complimenting how beautiful you look and that the prince will absolutely love you. You blush in return, hoping that it’s true, and continue fiddling with your hair. Then, the doorbell to your house rings, and you stand up to get the door. You are expecting Prince Changkyun, but the person you come face to face with is a pleasant surprise.

“Y/N! You look absolutely beautiful. Is that a kimono?!” Minhyuk is gushing as he looks you over. Jax and Skyla walk up behind you, and question who he is. You begin explaining and introducing them to each other while Minhyuk has quite the smile on his face.

“I’m here to pick Y/N up~ Changkyunnie is a little bit busy preparing for the ball still, so he asked me to escort her. I hope you’re all right with that, Y/N.”

You nod in response while slipping into your sandals and follow him to the car. You wave back at your cousins and tell them to have fun at the festival. Minhyuk waves back at them as well, and calls out that he’ll make sure that you’re safe. The driver opens the door for you and him, and you slide inside while Minhyuk chatters.

The ride to the king’s mansion is nice. Minhyuk is chatting with you, wanting to know how you’ve been since you two have met and telling more about himself. He mentions how he’s an important caretaker of animals in the city of Sanica, which lies a bit to the east side of the kingdom. You are impressed, and are able to see him working well with animals, and he tells you that you should visit some time. Your short ride is almost over when Minhyuk also mentions something else.

“Ah, Y/N~ I almost forgot. Including me, Changkyuunie’s friends are all here! Even Hoseok, whom I’ve heard you’ve met. They’re dying to meet you. Is that all right? We’ll still leave you two to have plenty of time together.” He says while looking at you with puppy eyes, just like in your first encounter. Of course, you can’t really resist that look, so you agree that you’ll meet everyone. Just then, you arrive in front of the magnificent mansion, and are escorted out of the car.

There are people already all over the place. The mansion can’t quite fit everyone inside, but the Summer Ball was always both inside and out. There are some classical performers next to the fountain, and some people are dancing. You notice that everyone is dressed in different ways. There are low quality and high quality dresses and suits. Another sign that this kingdom accepted all of its citizens, poor or rich. Minhyuk is tugging you inside and greeting guests along the way. Everyone seems to be complimenting your lovely kimono and you nod thanks to all of them.

Inside, the decorations seem even more lovely since the last time you saw them. There are some of gold mixed with the silver, as if combining two halves of a whole. While you’re looking around, you spot a familiar silver and blue haired man in a suit that Minhyuk is pulling you towards. Hoseok nods in greeting once he gazes at you. You notice that he’s with four other men and you assume that they are the rest of Changkyun’s friends.

“Hey guys! Y/N and I are finally here.” Minhyuk cheers. The men turn their heads from their conversation and look at you with smiles. Hoseok is already staring at you, and he takes your hand and kisses it. You blush as a certain pink-haired male reaches out and swats his hand away.

“Yah! What was that for, Kihyun?” Hoseok glares at the pink head.

“Is every lady yours or something?” A stern, almost motherly voice shoots back. You are caught off guard by such a stern voice coming from such a handsome man, but you’ve been meeting interesting people anyway, it’s starting to not be as surprising. While Hoseok and Kihyun continue to bicker with each other, the other men are laughing. You take this moment to get a look at them.

The tall man standing to the right of Kihyun has short black hair, small dark brown eyes, and muscles like Hoseok. However, he also some of the widest shoulders you’ve seen. Next to him, is a man with dark and slightly curly hair. You notice his adorable dimples and eyes like slits as he is laughing. His suit also has two medals pinned to it. And the last man, he’s got dark messy hair, and his eyes seem to be full of sleepiness. He’s got a little grin on his face while he chuckles.

“Oh! Y/N, I should introduce you.” Minhyuk suddenly says. As he motions from Kihyun, and introduces him properly as Yoo Kihyun, he tells you the guys’ names in the order you had looked at them. Son Hyunwoo, Lee Jooheon, and Chae Hyungwon. Kihyun is an important royal chef, Hyunwoo is an important military tactician while Jooheon is a general, and Hyungwon is a prince from the Kingdom of Azerith. You can’t help but feel surprised at their occupations. The prince definitely had some friends.

“Ah, Changkyun is actually talking to someone from the Kingdom of Zurelia. He said it wouldn’t take long, though.” Jooheon explains to you. Even though you were willing to wait, the guys point you in a certain direction down a hallway. They gently push you towards it, telling you to bring him back with you. You smile back at them, bow your head just a bit, and head down the hallway. You round the corner as you hear some voices, but stop in your tracks at what you see.

There’s a certain girl that you can tell has forcefully kissed Changkyun. A certain girl you never thought you would ever see again. He pushes her away, saying that that was not okay. And as he’s turned to look at you as he’s noticed you there, you are already running away, scared for your life.


	11. Chapter 10: Danger, Danger, Baby

The night had started off well. Changkyun had been preparing for the ball, and was making sure that things were in order while adjusting his dark black suit and bow. He’s also got a tiny, golden crown sitting on his head as it signified his existence of being a prince. His long time friends have all arrived, and are talking excitedly about the ball and meeting Y/N. When Hoseok had mentioned he had visited you, Changkyun gave him a teasing but deadly glare. He knew he meant no harm, but it was too much sometimes.

In the last moments of preparation, the prince realizes that is past time to pick you up. However, people are pouring in and he has to greet them. Although a bit annoyed at these duties, he sent Minhyuk pick you up. Of course, Minhyuk had excitedly agreed and went to get you straight away. Changkyun was spending his time waiting and laughing with his friends, when a general from the Kingdom of Zurelia asks him to urgently speak in private. Motioning that it shouldn’t take long, he follows the female general down the hallway not too far from the ballroom.

“I’m sorry to bother you, my prince. However, my queen has sent me with an urgent message.” She claims with an unreadable expression.

“Should you not take it to my father, then? Surely this pressing matter would be better conversed with him, General…” The prince pauses as he does not know her name.

“Halia, sir.”

“General Halia. Let me get my father for you, if that’s all right? Something so urgent should be discussed with him…” Changkyun clears his throat and turns to head off, but general Halia pulls his arm back.

“My prince… It’s better if I talk with _you_.” She says with a sly smile on her face. Suddenly, he’s getting bad vibes, as if something, or _someone_ was trying to pry into his mind. Time seems to slow down as he tries to figure out what to do, and she’s moving her body closer to him. Their lips are about to connect. Realizing that she is trying to control his mind, he mentally pushes her out as their lips connect and he pushes her away.

“General Halia, that was out of line. I don’t know what you’re trying to do but-“ He starts to angrily express but stops when he notices a very familiar girl’s presence. Before he can lock his eyes with yours, you have already begun running away. Momentarily forgetting about what just transpired, Changkyun tries to run after you calling your name.

“Y/N! Wait!”

But it’s like you couldn’t hear his voice, and he watches as you run past people with confused expressions and out the door. Minhyuk and the others are also concerned and try to stop Changkyun, wanting explanations. Changkyun almost continues to rush after you, when he remembers something important.

“Jooheon. Make sure that the general from Zurelia does not make _any_ kind of contact with my father.”

With that, Changkyun is released from their grip and is going after you again. Meanwhile, Jooheon and the others gaze at each other with serious expressions. Such a demand meant that something was wrong. They quietly come up with a plan and discreetly make sure that the king will be safe.

General Halia was watching them, but with her first plan failed, she decided not to make any more moves that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm rly sorry I haven't updated wh o o ps  
> I'm trying to write things though, and hopefully I will. Thanks for reading, and fair warning, there will be some violence in later chapters.. I'll update the tags but here's a warning as well~


	12. Chapter 11: The Memories Haunt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter includes some blood and a gun being shot. Read at your own discretion. Otherwise, enjoy.

The world feels hazy. You’re running for your life, feeling something like a nightmare chase you. Changkyun’s calling for you, but you’re too scared, too scared. So you just keep running, barely aware of any other person. The next thing you know, you are running through a forest, and the voices follow you.

_Running away is just like you._

No. Stop. You try to push the voices back, but the venomous voice will not quit.

_After all these years, you still think you can stop me?_

No. Nonononono. You start shouting at the bodiless voice while running, desperately wanting it go away. Despite what happened all that time ago, you wanted to never be a part of it again.

_Why don’t I remind you to stay out?_

You’ve reached the side of a hill that overlooks the capitol city. However, instead of seeing the beauty of it, images cloud your mind. Images that turn into your memories.

You’re eight years old again. Your father had taken you to his workplace, which was a police station of sorts. He was a detective, and a very sharp one at that. Solving cases left and right, the citizens of Zurelia always came to him with problems to solve. Even the late king loved him, and offered to officially move your family to live in the capitol like royalty. Your father refused, of course, as he was a humble man that wanted to help people.

You’re playing around and occasionally peeking at the officers while they’re working. Being so young, they cannot resist your cuteness and ruffle your hair as you giggle. Your father is talking to someone in his office. Who was it again? The general, or something. She had long, orange hair and scary blue eyes. You didn’t really like her, but dad was good at handling meanies so it should be okay!

“I’m not sure this is enough evidence to start an investigation on, General Halia. But I will look into it when I can.” Your father has stepped out with the general following him.

“Of course, detective. I must emphasize how important this is, but I understand that cases don’t solve themselves over night.” Something about that lady’s voice is really off putting, but being eight years old, you can’t really tell.

You watch them say their goodbyes as your father comes and picks you up. His face is much brighter after the general leaves, and he coos over you. You giggle at him and tell him to stop being embarrassing, but you love it nonetheless.

Much of the day is spent like this. People meet with your father about cases, and him occasionally coming out to just say hi to you. You’re used to this, and you don’t mind at all. Dad was always great, after all.

Now you’re on your way home in the car with him. Before you reach home, you ask him for ice cream. He chuckles as he parks by a nearby store and goes inside to buy you two some while you wait outside. You’re jumping around in excitement, when you hear some voices not too far away. Being the curious little one that you are, you sneakily go towards them.

“Once the fool has been arrested, there will be nothing stopping from our plan moving forward. The king will continue to trust us and suspect nothing.”

Wasn’t that the scary lady’s voice from before? You feel scared but can’t move away.

“But of course. Making the detective go on a goose chase will make him look suspicious, and he will be arrested. Two birds with one stone.” This voice is different. It’s low and belongs to a man! And did they mean your father?!

Scared that they would find you snooping, and wanting to tell your father, you turn around and run away. However, you had failed to notice that your sudden departure was not quiet, and that the general had noticed.

Your father has gotten the ice creams now, and upon seeing you, he hands you your favorite with a smile. You look down and start eating it, not sure of how to feel. Do you tell him what you heard?

The car ride back home is smooth, but you’re scared the whole time. You have finished your ice cream and your father has noticed your sudden change in mood. Probably assuming that you’re tired from the long day, he tries to cheer you up. You say no word in reply, as your eight-year-old mind tries to figure things out. It’s only when you enter the safety of your house that you decide to tell him.

“Daddy. I don’t like that lady. She said she was gonna get you arrested and called you a fool!” You claim as your father looks at you in surprise.

“Y/N? Where did you hear this? The general is scary but she’s nice.” He replies.

As you begin to try and explain again what you heard, a certain someone has appeared behind your father and put a gun to his head. It’s the general, and you freeze in shock.

“It looks like my cover has been blown. And to think, I could have outwitted the famous detective.” Her voice is full of venom, and in the next second, she pulls the trigger as your father barely manages to open his mouth in shock. The hole in his head is huge with blood pouring out of it as his now lifeless body falls to the ground with a _thump_. You whimper and step back as the pool of blood gets bigger and surrounding your father. You don’t know why but you just can’t scream.

In the next instant, the same gun is pointed at your head. Your eyes meet the general’s, and she has the evilest smirk on. Why? Why was this happening?

“Little girl, you shouldn’t eavesdrop when people talk. You never know what could happen.” She cackles as you seems to get stuck in your throat, your eyes wide with fear. You hear a click and close your eyes as you knew she would shoot you too, but a voice stops her.

“Leave my daughter alone, general. She’s just a child. We’ll do whatever you want. You’ve already killed my husband, there’s no need to kill a child.” Your mother’s voice is shaking but pleading. The general doesn’t remove the gun from your head but turns to look at her. Cold silence hangs in the air, and your body is shaking from it.

“Hm. You’re right. She _is_ just a child. However, if I let you go, you cannot tell a _soul_. In fact, you should leave this kingdom. You should hope to never lay your eyes on me again, or I’ll make your deaths more painful.” With those threats, General Halia has lifted her gun, and proceeds to leave the house. Your mother holds you as you silently weep over your father, the threat still hanging in the air.

Ever since that day, you found it difficult to trust anyone besides your mother and the rest of your family. It took time, but it became easier to interact with strangers again after moving to another kingdom. You become more timid and quiet though, worried that you would ever say something wrong.

The voice cackles, and all you see is black.

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter fanfic?? How exciting. I wrote this for self indulgent reasons but might as well share with you all. I based it on a certain picture of him wearing a crown, of course.  
> Warning, this story might seem a bit slow, heh. Comments and suggestions are appreciated, and I don't know about regular updates. <3


End file.
